Bleeding Mascara
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: Defeated in a battle against powerful opponents,the Power puff girls Z find themselves kept as prisoners. Will they escape or stay with them forever? Brick/Momoko Boomer/Miyako Butch/Kaoru. Plz review! CHAPTER 6 IS UP
1. Defeated

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PPGZ!**

* * *

**Blood.**

The strong metallic smell lingered far, enough to make any ordinary person become terrified or even sick. They were caught off guard thus, they were left vunerable enough for a brutal attack. Or perhaps mabye their opponents had surpassed them in all catagories of battling skills. However, all is fair in a fight for life and death, but of course no one wants to die without putting up a decent fight at least. BUt when your challenge is far more stronger then you in all ways, it is just very foolish beyond your halfif you, engage in such a battle.

**Blossom**.

She was on the ground, serveral wounds both; severe and less important, scattered across her body, blood staining her clothing . Still she managed to crawl in an attempt to get back her weapon, which was a finger away from obtaining again. Only to have it kicked aside. Weakly looking up, realizing she was indeed, defenseless. She whimpered from the pain, finally taking it's harsh effects. She had tried so desperatley to ignore it.

"You want this?", the person asked with her tauntingly. To make things even more worse he held her yo-yo at hand, playing with it.

"No", she whispered deperatley.

"What's wrong? You thought that we just disappeared or something?", he chuckled.

"Well you thought wrong", he added mockingly.

The pain quickly became overwhelming, her eyelids felt heavier. Fighting the urge to pass out now. No, no no!

"Where are-", he interupted her.

"Friends? They're being dealt with, does that answer your question Momoko?", he said smirking.

Blossom wanted to say something, anything at all. But she found it very difficult in doing so, pain striking her once again. Too much pain for her liking. Slowly falling unconious against her own will. Don't. Fall. Unconious...Too late

"Screw you, Brick"

**Bubbles**

Clutching the side of her stomach, covering a rather deep wound. Blood coating her gloved hand, shutting her eyes tightly hoping this was all just a bad dream and she would wake up soon, and see Momoko and Kaoru the next day just fine.

Although this wasn't a dream. She wasn't going to wake up, because this was actually happening. That's what terrfied her more then anything. Not even daring to try and get her bubble wand, because someone was in possesion of it at the very moment. That person was standing a few feet away from her, holding the bubble wand with his left hand.

"Thought you'd last a little longer than that", he said. His voice causing her to, shiver and try to get away. A usless attempt.

"But boy, was I wrong!", he laughed.

"P-please n-no more", she said on her knee's head faced down, her eyes still shut tightly.

"Awwww you're no fun", he said rolling his blue eyes.

She thought of Momoko and Kaoru, what if they were in the same situation as she was? Or maybe they already defeated their opponents, and could possibly come to help her.

"You're friends are probaly already fighting my bro's", He yawned as if he just read her mind just now.

She just needed to close her eyes for a few minutes, to rest. Doing just that, prentending he wasn't anywhere near her.

"Now here's the part where you faint from blood loss", he laughed again.

"Damn you, Boomer...",was her words before she fell into unconiousness.

**Buttercup**

She refused. That was how she was, she refused to be defeated by the likes of him. But right now here she was defensless, and lossing a good amount of blood. Her hammer had been lost somewhere in the fight she had just moments engaged in. It was knocked out of her hand and landed somewhere, she could'nt see.

She hated feeling vunerable.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight Kaoru", he had his arms crossed.

"Well I thought you would'nt be so unfair and use a damn sneak attack", she shot back.

"Oh comon, so what if we pulled a sneak attack?. Maybe you should've seen it coming", he says shrugging.

She ignored his comment. Eyes instantly going wide with fear. Oh no! she'd forgotten about Momoko, and Miyako. Looking around, trying to spot her two best friends. No pain, could amount to Momoko,and Miyako if they were...

"Where the hell are my friends, you twisted bastards!", she yelled. Yelling was extremley painful to do , but right now she couldn't care less if her friends were about to die. That would crush her.

"Brick,and Boomer are dealing with those two", he answer lazily.

So they were ok, at least that's what Buttercup hoped for. Looking over her wounds, seeing a good portion of blood she lost, no doubt she would be unconious in mere seconds or minutes. Using every bit of her remaining strength to, look at the green eyed rowdy ruff, force a smile and say...

"Fuck you, Butch!"

before unwillingly; passing out cold.

* * *

**Me:If u want me to continue this**  
**plz review!**


	2. Following The Rules

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PPGZ**

**Me:First of all. I want 2 thank the  
ppl tht reviewed ^^ So herez the  
2nd chapter!enjoy!**

**PPGZ:15**

**RRBZ:15**

* * *

Fear.

That's one of the feelings rushing through Miyako, and she personally hated being afraid. Though it couldn't be helped in any way, she needed at least something to get her mind off of it. How'd she even end up here in the first place? Her hands reaching out meeting something hard and cold. Steel bars?

Panick

How did she get here, where excatly was she. She reached for her belt, perhaps she could find a way out...WAIT! where was her belt!

"Please not now, it can't be gone...", she felt her eyes began to water until she heard, groaning.

"My head hurts", Momoko said with her hand holding her head in pain.

"Momoko!", Miyako quickly willed herself to get up and walk to her friend, kneeling beside her.

"Miyako!", Momoko winced and groaned again at the pain caused from yelling that. She ignored it.

"Where am I?", the annoyed voice hissed.

"Kaoru!"Momoko, and Miyako said happily seeing their other friend.

Kaoru ruhsed over to them, she didn't care if her it hurt. At least her best friends were ok, and they were together, almost collasping once she had reached where they were. Quickly embracing them in a hug.

"Wait...where are our belts!" Momoko asked looking on the ground, hoping to find her and the others belts.

"I just woke up, and mine was gone!" Miyako informed them.

"Maybe they took them, and hid them somewhere?" Kaoru said.

"But I thought they were gone for good...how did they manange to become that strong?"Momoko said looking down.

Memeories of the fight raced through their minds quickly causing both Momoko and Miyako to yelp, and Kaoru to flinch.

"They are not stronger then us! They just ambushed us when we weren't ready that's all. There's no way that those bastards are more stronger then us!" Kaoru said clenching her fists.

"Don't yell, please it'll just make you feel more pain",Miyako said sadly.

Kaoru got up, causing her injuries to sting and ache. Feeling the steel bars, gripping them. In a vain attempt to bend, or break them. Her hands sliding down the cold steel. Turning back to Momoko, and Miyako.

"It's useless", she sighed heavily.

"We need to find our belts, and get the hell out of here", Momoko said closing her eyes.

"You mean these?", holding out their belts. Smirks plastered on their faces.

"Why you-", Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru scowled. Tightly gripping the bars, glaring at them.

"Well aren't you three angry", Butch said.

"I swear if I wasn't in this cell, I would fucking smack that smirk off your damn face!", Kaoru threatened. Teeth gritted. Fists clench into fists.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, seeing as you're in no condition to fight", Boomer laughed.

"So we suggest, you keep your damn mouths shut", Brick smirked tossing Momoko's belt over his shoulder.

"What do you want with us!", MIyako asked raising her voice.

"Hmmmm what was it that we wanted, Butch?"Boomer asked acting cluele

"I'm not sure, mind if you remind us Brick", Butch said looking at his other brother, playing the clueless act aswell.

"It's like this, your our prisoners. Ya know what that means, or do I have to explain the it to you?", Brick said, staring directly at Momoko, "So do I need to explain what it means to be a good little prisoner?"

"Fuck off", Momoko growled.

"Better get used to it babe, cause you and your friends aren't going anywhere", the red eyed leader said confidently.

This caused a stare down from the two leaders to emerge. Both not willing to give up until the outcome of the victor was revealed.

"Ok, stop your flirting Brick", Butch joked.

"Might as well mess with them a little. Besides their actions, and expressions are hilarious", Brick whispered to his brothers.

"Well, your injuries won't get better if you move around too much", Butch informed them

"Look they actually care about us", Kaoru said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"For that comment you're not getting anything to eat, better change your shitty atitude before you starve to death", Butch yawned.

"First rule: You all belong to us now, so we don't wanna hear your bitching about it". Butch said loudly.

"Secound rule: Do whatever we say, we expect you to do it after we tell you what to do. You do that correctly you might get treated more better, such as; getting those cuts and gashes tended to", Boomer said folding his arms, and putting his arms behind his head.

"The last rule is: no trying to get these belts back, we find you trying to do that, it won't end very well now. You follow all of those rules and we might let you out of that cage. Got it?", Brick told them.

"Never! Screw your retarded rules!", Kaoru yelled at the ruffs.

"Kaoru, don't...", Miyako warned.

Butch moved towards the cell bars, walking in front of Kaoru. Glaring daggers at her.

"Brick, give me the key to the cell, I think Kaoru needs to be disicplined", Butch said over his shoulder.

In within secounds, Brick tossed Butch the key, which he caught. He opened the cell, Kaoru immediantly lunging at him, trying to get any sort of hit on him. Brick and Boomer seeing Momoko and Miyako moments before running outside the door. The two ruffs exhanged quick glances.

"Let them watch, it'll be like a demonstration for them. So they know what they're in for if they defy either of you.", Butch said.

Brick and Boomer holding their counterparts, Momoko and Miyako struggling to get free from their grasps.

Butch looked at his counterpart and sighed.

"You brought this upon yourself bitch", the green ruff said as if it was nothing.

With that said Butch forced Kaoru to her feet. Quickly grabbing her by the neck, choking her. Gasps and faint screams coming from Kaoru. Butch slammed her against the wall. Removing his hand, Kaoru gasping for air the moment he realeased his grip, coughs shortly following her struggling breaths.

"No!", Momoko's eyes watering, burrying her face into Brick's chest.

"Make it stop", Miyako whispered, twin tears streaming down her face. She had already burried her face within Boomer's chest trying to block out even the slightlest screams, covering her ears.

Butch had already reopened, and expanded Kaoru's wounds, his hands now covered in her blood. Kaoru silently crying from the agony of having her cuts bleeding yet again. Not to mention inlarged, that was the most painful part. Her tears mixing with her blood.

"Next time, I won't hold back", Butch hissed at her turing to his brothers. "Did they learn the consquenses?"

Momoko and Miyako nodded. Butch held Kaoru's arm, dragging her back to the cell leaving a trail of fresh newly shed blood behind. Brick and Boomer pushed Momoko and Miyako back into the cell. Locking the door.

The rowdy ruffs left after they locked the cell.

"Kaoru!Are you ok, please be ok!",Miyako said sobbing over her friends bloody body.

Momoko looking around, for something to clean up the blood. Finding a clean cloth in the back of the room, quickly rushing back over to Kaoru. Putting the cloth against the most severe wound, the bleeding slowing down. Kaoru groaned, and winced each time the cloth shifted in different positions in attempt to shorten the blood loss.

"Please Kaoru, be ok we can't lose you", Momoko cried.

"I-I'll be fine, d-don't yo-youtwo worry abo-about me", Kaoru said weakly smiling.

"We'd be insane not to! You're losing so much blood!", Miyako yelled slightly, buut it was completly out of concern for her friend.

"Como guys don't wo-worry about m-me I'll b-be ok", Kaoru said before falling slowly falling asleep.

"She needs some rest", Momoko whispered to Miyako.

Follow the rules, so this won't repeat itself again.

* * *

**Me:Plz review!**


	3. Self Sacrafice

**Me: I'm back! My laptop is back, and I can continue my regular updates! Is'nt that great guys, I know you all have been asking for the third chapter to this so as a 'I'm sorry gift' I give you this chapter! And also my new chapter(hopefully) western stor. Check it out people! Anyway on with the story! Kaoru if you will! I also honestly didn't now whether you guys wanted me to keep going with this story or not, so please leave me your thoughts in a review Dx I don't want this story to continue if it doesnt have any meaning.**

**Kaoru: DuskyHorizon does not own PPGZ obviously!**

**Me:*pouts* you guys are mean xD jk**

* * *

Never ending 's what best described the pitch black room the most. The only sounds of comfort were the low breaths being taken in, and exhaled. Only becuase it was as if it played the role of reassuring them all that they were still alive, and together. Despite their current states.

It had been a few days' a it had to be the worst in their lives. Kaoru didn't get any food the first three days, and Momoko and Miyako were to scared to even take so much as a nibble, but they ate small amounts, to keep up thier strength the rest went to Kaoru when the boys' weren't around.

The recent events had horrified Momoko, and Miyako to no ends, the terrible display kept replaying over and over. The smell of blood thickly poluting the air in the room, as if served as a sick reminder on what happened.

There lied Kaoru there in deep sleep, her breathing barley noticable. Kaoru was in a very vunerable and delicate state. Momoko had taken it upon herself to make sure her two friends were ok, and even stayed up while they sleeped. Just like now, pink eyes watching over sleeping forms a look sad look adorning her features...how did she let this happen? It was all her fault they were in this situation, yes Momoko blamed herself Kaoru and Miyako didnt deserve this, they don't deserve to feel guility...she does after all she was the leader, and she was responsible.

The main door opened, allowing light to escape in, Momoko raised her hand and used the back of it to try and block the harsh light from reaching her eyes. She however made out a figure, a certain Rowdyruff's outline, and Momoko shivered from his presence.

"Listen...I don't want to hurt you", the ruff said rather softly

"Liar...you're brother hurt one of my best friends without thinking twice, you'll do the same Brick", Momoko whimpered.

"No. You've been following the rules, I feel as if...you deserve to be rewarded", Brick said opening the celll door.

Momoko walked out, not daring to try and run away from her counterpart...she felt as if she could trust him...in some sick sadistic wat she trusted her enemy. Brick led her out of the cold dark room. Only to find that it was some sort of huge palace it was beautiful and impressive. Who would've thought that this breath taking place, was limiting her friends' breaths of life...her friends.

"What about Miyako and Kaoru?" she asked slightly looking up at the other.

"...well Miyako belongs to Boomer and Kaoru belongs to Butch. Boomer was planning on rewarding her shortly after. But, Butch wont allow us to touch Kaoru", Brick answered stopping.

"Then please! I don't want to be tended to...if you could please tend to Kaoru instead, she needs it and I dont!" Momoko pleaded.

"But..you'll possibly die from infection to the exposion to bacteria", he reminded.

"I don't care! Please just...just do it", the redhead collasped on her knees tears streaming down her face and falling on the cold hard floor.

Brick walked over and gentley picked up his counterpart. Wondering what on earth was possessing him to actually care about someone he was created to cause pain. Well he had her, and here she was in extreme pain and, he felt...somehow...different.

He traveled back to the room that they held the other two members of the PowerPuff Girl Z, calmly walking in. Seeing his blonde brother, who was moments before opening the door to retrieve his counterpart. Giving Brick a questioning gaze, wondering why he was back in the room without having Momoko treated to, and why she was in his arms. Disregarding the pair Boomer opened the door and walked in kneeling down to pick his counterpart up. Brick set the redhead down but kept his arm wrapped securley around her.

"No! Don't touch me, please!" Miyako yelped in fear.

"Miyako, stay calm! They won't hurt you!" Momoko saud loudly, able to get her friends' attention.

Upon seeing Momoko with Bricks' arm around her shoulder, she felt a mixture of relief and fear wash over her. Boomer walked over and led Miyako out of the cell. Brick entered the cell and set his counterpart down on the ground slowly.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked again.

Momoko nodded and glanced at Kaoru's sleeping form. Brick sighed and picked Kaoru up, giving his counterpart a...pleading look? Before both ruffs walked out of the room with Miyako thinking about where they were taking them.

Miyako kept looking downwards, not daring to look at the two boys in ahead of her. But she was curious and wanted to know where they were taking her, and Kaoru. And why was Momoko left beind.

"Um...where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Infirmary, you're recieving your rewards", Boomer informed.

Once reaching a certain room, Boomer opened it, and motioned Miyako to walk in after Brick. The red eyed leader placed Kaoru on one of the hospital like beds. Boomer doing the same. Boomer doing the same.

The blue ruff quickly got to work, cleaning the wounds and stitching up any deep nasty cuts. Injecting his counterpart with one of the many liquids able to cause numbness. Wrapping wounds and doing other various things.

Brick doing the same, however with the number of injuries and huge gashes it took him on time to stitch them up, wrapping Kaorus broken ribs. Also injecting a stronger numbing liquid in her, swiftly working on other cuts to get them clean.

Once the two ruffs were finished, Miyako had fallen asleep and Kaoruwas still in her deep sleep. They were currently throwing away cloths stained with blood, and used needles. Taking off their rubber gloves.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't you bring your own counterpart here? Instead you brought Butchs", Boomer asked turning on the water, and washing his hands.

"I was going to bring her, but she insisted I bring Kaoru instead", Brick explained drying his hand with a paper towel.

"Well that's pretty stupid", Boomer blinked.

Brick didn't answer back, he just simply left the room. Boomer following shortly after. Wondering what his red eyed brother would do now.

"Hey Boomer, you should make sure we have enough medical supplies, I think we need some more", the red ruff told his brother.

"True. I'll just check our inventory, and get more of what we need then", with that Boomer ran off back into the infirmary.

Bricked nodded, and kept walking around the palace like mansion. He's walked these halls dozens of times and it never ceased to amaze him, he hadn't even noticed about an half hour had already elasped. He looked up to see a rather angry looking Butch in front of him, tapping his foot in a disapproving manner.

"Hey Brick"

"What Butch?"

"I noticed Kaoru in the infirmary. I know for a fact I didn't say you or Boomer could help her! Bommers' not that stupid to not listen to me, so it must be you who did it!" Butch accused him.

"Yeah I did it. Only because Momoko wanted Kaoru to be treated instead of her"

"You still owe me. I'll just beat the shit out of Momoko to get back at you", Butch smirked

"You touch her and I'll kill you Butch", Brick threatened.

"You can't do that, besides you did something I didn't want to my counterpart, I'm just returning the favor. And maybe I'll do the same to Miyako", Butch chuckled.

" I swear Btch you touch Momoko, I'll kill you, and if you touch Miyako Boomer will kick your ass", Brick hissed through gritted teeth.

"It sounds like leader boy, and crybaby Boomer like their prisoners", Butch said.

"They just don't deserve your beatings, they didn't do anything wrong! Besides I'm the leader", Brick reminded.

"Pulling out the whole leader card thing, fine. But no promises Bricky boy!" Butch laughed.

Brick scowled at his brother, who walked away quite proud of himself on succeeding to piss Brick off. Althought, the green ruff was also still angry about the whole; tending to Kaoru thing. Thinking of a way to get his bossy leader of a brother back, and his stupid blonde brother for not protesting about it to Brick. In a few precious moments Butch had devised a plan...

Momoko and Miyako

This idea popped into his head and he finally decided upon doing as he threatened. But suddenly decided against it, he really didn't want his own brother hating him over something as stupid as the Powerpuff Girls Z. Not to mentionthey needed the girls to trust them, the whole reason that stood out to Butch was they kept them as prisoners, and their only true purpose was to serve as a source of entertainment by torturing them.

But it seemed as if Brick and Boomer were going soft for Momoko and Miyako. Well he didn't blame them, you can't be too rough on girls or they won't look as hot. Though he was defiantly going to find some way of hurting Momoko as pay back to Brick, just to see his reaction to his counterpart in her newly found critical state. Brick would without a doubt try and do something to help, and that would be a sight to see! He couldn't wait.

"This should be fun"

**Hours Later**

Miyako and Kaoru were taken back into the cell. Momoko was happy to see them cleaned. Just like Brick said they wre tended to, however despite the pain consuming her, seeing her friends alright was the best sight to be seen in a time like this.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright", Momoko stretched.

"Yeah, those two idoits are pretty good when it comes to medical treatment!", Kaory laughed a little.

"But why didn't they take you?", Miyako asked softly.

"They might get me later, but really I'm fine. It's nothing", Momoko reassured witha bright smile.

The main door suddenly slammed open revealing Butch, arms crossed with an extremley serious looking face. His eyes glared at Kaoru for a moment, then shifted to Momoko, and Miyako smiling sadistically at the two girls. Moving closer to the cell bars.

"My brothers medically helped Kaoru without my permission. I believe it was Brick so I see it only seems fair that if I get to, beat his property as a way to get back at him. Then the same with Boomer's", Butch smirked.

Momokos' eyes met Butchs as if she was going to provoke him, she didn't care what would happen to herself, but there wasn't a chance she would let either of her best friends get hurt. She'd rather be the one getting the beating, anything but to watch as her friends go through that kind of pain, and agony again.

"I'll take Miyako's punishment!", Momoko yelled standing in front of Kaoru, and Miyako protectivley.

"Momoko no...", Miyako whimpered tears forming in her eyes hugging onto her best friend for dear life.

* * *

**Me: Please review if you want more! I had mixed feelingz about continuing this!**

**Miyako: Whats going to happen to Momoko!**

**Me: review and find out xD**


	4. Deal

**Me: Listen up guyz I'm really sorry but this story has really  
left my mind. Not to mention w/ my dad not doing so well  
I'm trying to sprnd as much time w/ him so hey, so sorry if  
this took so long. SUE ME. If I start neglecting my work on  
here for more then a week, then im probaly busy n shizz :/  
Anywho you can thank my overhyperactive buddy Simona  
for telling me to write this chapter, n also help me on it. So  
thank her too if u actually write a review**

**I do not own PPGZ**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Kaoru's long chain of protests started in a mess.

Butch was standing there his eyes a bit wide with shock that the pink eyed teen would actually volunteir herself. It made him rather irritated, and pissed off that the one who had turned the tables on him. This boy crazy, sweets lover, weakling of a girl nonetheless. Personally t greatly hurt his pride, but he would never allow that to show.

"It'll be ok Kaoru...", Momoko said softly.

"No way! I'm not standing by any longer! Butch just because you and you dumbass brothers locked us up in a cage, doesn't mean we're going to break so easy!"

"Which is why I'm making pinky an example"

"Oh so you're telling me you're too much of a pussy to hurt your own counterpart again?" Kaoru asked.

A smirk gracing her lips when she saw Butch's eye twitch slightly in annoyance. Miyako was just helplessly watching as the display of toying with one of their extremley dangerouse captors emotions, mainly succeeding in further ticking him off.

"What are you doing?" Momoko hissed lowly to her friend.

"Hehe what does it look like Momo-san", Kaoru whispered.

"Oh I get it now. Trying to trick me, am I right Kaoru?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But remember your hothead of a brother, aka your leader. Try, and not be stupid here Butchie. I might not know him by person, but if he is Momoko's counterpart, then he'll get seriously pissed off if you do anything to his belongings", the emerald eyed girl pointed out.

'I am not his belonging!' Momoko screeched inside her head.

"And if I really am _your_counterpart. Then I wouldn't give a damn", Butch retorted.

Kaoru, and Miyako hadn't even noticed he had opened the cell and retrieved Momoko, and was holding her roughly by the arm. Apparently the lecture wasn't effecting the green ruff at all, they doubted he even gave a second though to anything once he had his derranged mind set on anything specific. Especially something that concerned live beings such as them, not a punching bag or anything that could take a series of damage without bleeding or reacting in some sort of way to show discomfort, and protest him. But to Butch, that's what made it all the more interesting, for him that is.

**Dungeon**

"You're pretty stupid redhead, you know that?"

Butch held a lighter over a medium sized knife, the metal heated up rather quickly much to his satisfaction. Running it along the arm of Momoko's left arm, her mouth opened into a silent scream when another long cut accompanied the other alongside it. He ran the blade lightly against a healing injury, his reflection showed. Slicing the delicate skin, putting all the days of healing noramlly to shame.

Momoko had blacked out after this had gone on for a good hour or two, waking up to nothing but pain and in a large wooden chair. She looked down to see large shards of glass puncturing her skin in several places. a large piece going right through her left hand, while a small button was underneath it. She only had to push her hand down to press it. her other hand was bound tightly in steel handcuff on the chair, Butch had finally noticed she's woken up from her little break.

"How do you like you're newest accessories? Now how about I strike up a deal with you? Let's say you push you're pretty little hand further into that piece of glass enough to press the button. You take out the other shards of glass that are in your skin. And I'll leave Miyako alone as long as you're alive"

Momoko bit her lip, not realizing she had drawn her own blood and a srop had dripped on her tongue. Hestiantly pushing down on the glass, screaming a bit as she finally got it over with in one fast slam of her hand into the glass, onto the button which unlocked the handcuff. She held her left hand close to the chest as blood flowed out of it at a dangerouse pace. Her fingers wrapped around the cold glass that pierced through the skin of her shoulder, halfway through getting to the other side of her. Holding it for a few minutes in place, before yanking it free from her skin screaming again. Moving the the glass shard in her abdomen positioned in a upwards direction, pulling it out dropping it, and hearing it shatter to a million tiny fragments as it hit the floor.

Momoko felt something fall o her like snow, instinctivley shutting her eyes. But they shot open when her cuts began stinging, old and new screaming in pure agony as loud as she stinging lingering, lacing the unbearable pain making almost impossible to deal with, but somehow she found a way to endure it. Which was insane, and she wasn't even sure if after this he'd let this be the end of the puniment. As far as she was concerned he could do whatever the hell he wanted, it was obvious that no one but Kaoru, and Miyako were aware of where she currently was.

"Can't handle a little salt pinky?"

A few more pieces of glass, that had done the honor of generously spilling her blood, that she was now fighting the urge to fall unconious again because of how much blood she had recently lost. Now it was the last piece of glass, a bit below her neck, more on her torso reaching up weakly. In one final pull it was over, hopefully. Siting there panting, tears falling from her face as she leaned back in the chair wanting this all just to be a dream and wake up somewhere else. Hell, even death seemed better then what she was going though at the moment.

* * *

**Me: Plz review!**

**Momoko: ouch e.o**

**Me: xD shoo Momo-san!**


	5. For Reasons Unknown

**Brick: Somethingz up w/ her**

**Momoko: Why you say that?**

**Boomer: 2 updates without like 10 weeks**  
**passing!**

**Miyako: 0-0 it is kinda odd...**

**Me: STOP TLKIN BOUT MEH! XD now do the**  
**disclaimer!**

**Kaoru: DuskyHorizon doesnt own PPGZ**

**Butch: Aren't we all lucky o-O**

* * *

It had been months since Momoko had been taken away by Butch, the green rowdyruff was never seen either. Boomer was the only one who came down to give them food, and other things. All attempts in them trying to speak to the youngest of the trio were in vain. Things seemed much calmer now, but that was what drove the other two insane. The door creaked opened, Kaoru and Miyako springing to their feet immediantly when they spotted a familar figure.

"Are you feeling well?"

"What do you mean _are we feeling well?_" Kaoru fummed.

"We were really worried! What did he do to you?" Miyako asked a bit more softer then Kaoru.

Momoko's normal expression didn't change the slightest, she just tilting her head to her side a bit before answering in a more formal voice.

"I'm afraid I don' know what you're talking about. But Masters; Butch and, Boomer thought it's about near time you've accompanied them on a pleasent walk in the feilds", Momoko said polietly.

Kaoru, and Miyako hesitantly followed her out of the cell room. Barley realizing that their redheaded friend was wearing a different selection of clothing, a red spagetti strap dress that reached below just below her knee's. It had a design of flames on the bottom, her hair was done in a different way aswell. And by the look of it her bangs had grown out too, they fell at the sides of her face while her hair as tired in a high pony tail with a red hair tie. A golden chained necklace around her neck, a gorgeouse blood red jewel in the middle of it all. It had the look as if it were alive, which was a bit creepy.

"Momoko what's wrong with you?"

"Nothings wrong with her."

The two puffs turned their heads to see Brick, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Momoko had a look of happiness by seeing him. He walked behind her, and whispered something into her ear, resulting in her giggling.

"Sorry guys, I know this is all a bit confusing. But since Brick is my owner I must obey all his commands." Momoko said cheerfully her index finuger swirling around a strand of hair innocently.

"So you fuckers brainwashed her eh? You sick sacks of shit!" Kaoru accused.

"I haven't layed a damn finger on her since the whole battle, so don't go and blame me for the shit you can't prevent." Brick shot back.

"I think we should be going now, you know how impatient Butch is. And Boomers short attention span." Momoko intervened nervously.

"Um, but I can't trust any of the boys. With what they did to us, it's unforgiveable." Miyako said barley audioable.

"But...", Momoko started.

"Hold your tongue!" Brick commanded.

The red head reluctantly did as he said, feeling a deep sense od restraint being forced upon her. Not being able to defend her rulers, when she'd been through worse then they had. But a part of her didn't want to even think about doing what she was now, those idoits could choke on a speck of dirt!

"I thought I told you already. Act like yourself, and don't try to suck up to me either." With that Brick smugly walked past the small crowd of three into a new hallway.

Kaoru, and Miyako made sure that Brick had left before letting out a breath of relief. Wide smiles spreading across their faces, they quickly faded seeing Momoko's hurt expression in the direction where her counterpart had made his exit.

"Come on, leader girl! Let's hurry up and get the hell out of here!" Kaoru effortlessly tugged at her friends arm.

"Please Momoko! This could be our only chance." Miyako pleaded with misty eyes.

The Powerpuff Girls Z leader lashed around to fully face her friends. A uncharacteristic scowl directed excatly at them, this wasn't like the sweets, and boy loving girl they knew.

"Can't you two for once stay out of fucking trouble! You know I'm gettng pretty sick of always keeping a my eyes on you two it's driving me nuts!" Momoko yelled furiously.

Miyako yelped in fear, tears brimming.

"Whaddya mean stay out of trouble. At least we're trying to get out, and not get tortured willingly because you're too stupid to just fuckin' keep to yourself?" Kaoru questioned, not an ounce of regret in her about her choice of words.

Momoko's eyes then had changed drastically, just a lighter shade of pink. Her pupil was so small it appeared if it wasn't even there at all. There was no life in those pink orbs, frightening them to an extent. It shocked them when she put on a slight smile before saying.

"I'm afraid you don't know me at all anymore."

They watched her go, a hate filled look accompanied a worried and dramtically scared one.

'Oh great. The two other retards decide to show up!'

"Aren't you angry as always? Oh don't give me that look, it just makes you look more defensless." Butch chuckled when Kaoru flipped him off.

"I'll show you you're rooms." Boomer offered trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Have you seen Brick's pet? He doesn't put her to much use though, but has she learned respect or what?" Butch laughed.

Elsewhere the pink eyed leader's palms were sheilding her face from notice, sobbing quietly before bringing up crimson red sheets to her face burrying them in the soft fabric, enjoying the way it seemed to portray as a barrier from her scarred life. Yes. It soaked her tears, her sorrow staining onto clean sheets. How this beautifuly summed up her life. Pure, and safe. Until it had got stained with misery, and grief. Only a few mere seconds of redemption in her grasp, however she was to afraid to reach out above all odds to grab it. The faces, forever embedded into her brain as it was just taunting her that she was not strong enough to face all her problems head on, and just resume her life as something that clearly wasn't her. But it was easy.

"They don't know what I've had to endure for their sakes..." Momko murmured.

So easy.

"Of course they wouldn't."

The pain.

The suffering.

The sacrafice.

"Because they didn't go through what I did."

* * *

**Me: What did Momoko go through excatly?  
welllll if u review i just might answer tht  
question ^^**

**Miyako: therez also a favor she wantz 2 ask.**

**Kaoru: if 1 of u loyal fanz 4 this story would message**  
**her every now n again 2 make sure she does the next**  
**chapter!**

**Momoko: Yeah! Cuz she'll b way busy n wont remember**  
**us n this story T-T -sniffle-**

**Me: Til' next time! Bai!**


	6. Still Alive

**Me: School started up again :/ I know it's not fair  
but don't think I'm forgetting about you guys!**

**I don't own PPGZ**

* * *

"Ugh. Do we seriously need to wear these things?" Kaoru screeched.

The emerald eyed girl had evil non-peaceful thoughts in her head. She had on a well fitting dress, that matched her eyes. No one who enjoyed life, would dare try to put this girl in a dress by command. Well, all three girls (except Miyako) it was like writing your own death wish with each passing secound. Miyako wasn't happy wearing a dress against her own will, but it did display both girls inner, and outer beauty aswell. A deep blue strapless dress that reached just below her knee's. She wasn't listening to her friend critize their 'dress code'.

"Pinky wears one, and so do you now." Butch retorted rolling his eyes at her.

This girl was pissing her off. Oh, but how he adored her fiery hot anger.

"I don't want to talk about Brick's pet!" Kaoru hissed.

Miyako sighed. Sure it had only been several hours since Momoko had yelled at them, but during those hours she managed to see from her perspective. Boomer was a really nice guy, and she assumed the same for the rest of the boys, Momoko had been safe and it appeared she had let go of whatever they had done to her...that much of been far more harder themfrom where they were coming from, and if she could forgive and forget...well then so could she! Kaoru though, was another story. She could hold grudges. The fact that they were making her do all of these 'ridiculous' things, had only made it that much worse.

Brick's pet?

She honestly couldn't believe Kaoru had the nerve to even say that! Momoko sacraficed her well-being for her! Their friend was being an ungratful inconsiderate jerk all the damn time now. Didn't she hear the pain, and distress in Momoko's voice. She her eyes, as they told lies of being alright. Hear how her breath hitched in her throat, as she bit back words and was unable to speak any further about the topic, and left with those emotion filled words that had a hidden meaning behind it.

What had she gone through?

"Boomer can I ask a question?" she pipped up.

_Meanwhile_

Momoko let out a deep breath, her palm moving over the material of her Powerpuff Girl Z belt, looking at it sadly remembering the words Brick had said all those months ago. She smoothed out her dress, laying it on her lap to look at it more directly.

_"Here. You can leave whenever you want, just don't tell the others."_

The words rattled in her head, giving her a minor headache for even considering leaving. Getting onto her knee's pulling up a wooden piece of floor boarding underneath her bed, there was a big enough space for her belt to remain hidden from wandering eyes. It was something Brick had made especially for the belt. And she had found it on her own, somehow it alerted the rowdyruff leader and he had shown himself in the doorway watching her.

She could leave any time, but she refused to think about that day. Brick was just toying with her mind is all, he couldn't possibly be...regretting ever bringing them here? No, it couldn't be.

Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of an opening door. Her head turned to see the form of Miyako standing there, tears brimming in her eyes. The blond girl had quickly ran over to her, and fell in front of her. Miyako pulled Momoko into a tight embrace, sobbing into her shoulder. It was as if something had greatly filled her sweet little world with nothing but sorrow, Momoko hadn't seen any forming bruises on her skin. And Butch was well on his word, and she knew he wouldn't break it.

"I'm so sorry we made you go through that!" Miyako choked out through tears.

Everything seemed to have turned into a silent world, reality was the farthest thing from where they both were. It was a peaceful place, like another realm where you didn't have to tjink about moving forward or in the past. A place you could be free...only lasted a good minute before the surrounding once again had become familar.

Momoko just smiled slightly, allowing her to hug her. She had found out what happened, and this was the effect it had taken on her. Crying so hard that it reduced her to being unable to make any words that passed her lips to be coherent. Now if only Kaoru was here, then everything would be just fine.

They would all gain an equal understanding of each others currents emotions, and how they would react more easily. However Kaoru was not here, and she was most likely denying the existence of her this very moment, hell even Momoko would do the same if she had seen herself give in so easily to the enemy. But the boys' weren't that bad, just misundertood is all. They were created by Mojo after all, and they turned out alright. But it was an unforgivable act, but it insured survival, and that was all that mattered at the moment. Remaining alive so that they wouldn't dare grief over her death, the pain would've caught up to them. They would've lost most of their hope, and so here she was the living proof that she endured the toture Butch had put her through.

She was still alive.

If she could do it, then they would have to follow her example. Stay inside the lines, so they would never have to live through what she had to. That's why she had got so angry, they didn't understand. They didn't know. But now, Miyako knew and she had recueved part of the thanks she earned. Only part. And it was about to be full in no time, she sensed it.

Momoko rose her head, apparantly responding to the lowest source of noise in the whole manison.

"It's time."

* * *

**Me: Plz rebiew! If u dnt thn ur meaniez xD jk  
but SERIOUSLY review damnit!**


	7. Pet

Me: I don't own PPGZ 

* * *

Kaoru clamped her eyes shut tightly. 

_Think before you say!_

The emerald eyed girl mentally scolded herself. This has been going on for a few hours, and she still hadn't forgiven herself for saying such cruel things. She knew Momoko had barely made it out alive, and she recovered fully unscathed while her friend could have scars. The damage was done, she couldn't take it back. But she regretted it, ever fiber of her being was screaming and yelling at her for being so inconsiderate. 

"I didn't mean it. I-I didn't!" She repeated to herself. 

She felt a stab of pain course through her hand, and held it close. Shutting her eyes again. What was this? She hadn't even done anything to cause harm upon herself. Kaoru felt another sharp pain in her other hand, holding it close as well. The pain was unbearable, she couldn't help but let out a scream.

"Kaoru!" Momoko yelled rushing in, kneeling beside her friend. 

Another scream, and Miyako was completely petrified at the door. What was going on? Nothing was around Kaoru, and that weird necklace was...glowing? Along with Momoko's too. Just not as bright. That was it! Those stones, no wonder they had different ones...the matching colors...looking alive. 

"They're causing the pain-" Miyako couldn't finish. 

Butch held her forearm tightly, glaring at the poor blond girl. Then to her two friends on the floor. 

"If you have any sense. You wouldn't finish that sentence blonde." Butch growled into her ear. 

Momoko sent Butch a deadly glare. The green rowdyruff rolled his eyes, and sighed at them. Muttering something about them being weak, or stupid. The necklace around Kaoru's neck ceased it's glowing. 

"You want me to give you an explanation don't you?" Butch asked not really interested in how bad Kaoru was hurt. 

They nodded, well all except for Momoko that is since she knew what was going on. 

"Consider these." Butch grabbed a hold around the necklace that Kaoru had on. "A collar. You disobey us, you get hurt, piss us off you all get hurt. It's as simple as that. You would know, wouldn't you Momoko?" 

The scarlet eyed teen, didn't answer her superior. Still uselessly trying to comfort her friend. 

Once Butch had made his leave, things began to slowly pick up, as Momoko helped Kaoru off the floor. 

"They'e like shock collars. To them wer'e their pets, I suggest you accept it...Ah I mean, it's much more better that way." 

The emerald eyed teenage gasped for a breathless, Trying to tear the necklaces off, grabbing at it. 

"It's no use. It becomes apart of you're body, an extension of you're throat basically. That's the only thing keeping us alive at this moment." 

Miyako looked at Momoko curiously. 

"How do you know so much about the necklaces?" 

Momoko sighed, looked defeated, literally being burned out.

"Because I'm the one who designed them. I'm sorry you two, but I'm just not the same as before. I've been tortured. Cooking, and cleaning are child's play. I go with them on missions, serving as a shield. I've been raped. And to tell the truth, I've never been happier." 

"Then why? Why do we have to become the uncaring thing they've turned you into." 

Momoko smiled at Kaoru. Her smile widening as she heard the door creak open. 

"Mojo!" Miyako looked at him in wonder. What was he doing here? 

"Eh? Those two got out? I think they would be better off in that prison. Anyway, Momoko, would you like to see if it's still alive? Brick's waiting." Mojo asked. 

Momoko nodded, smiling. 

Wait a minute. 

"Momoko! Before you go... tell me one thing..." 

It was too late. The door had shut when the red-head began following Mojo out. Miyako looked at the closed door, and back to her feet. 

"She's pregnant, Kaoru. But there are some complexities..." 

Kaoru was shocked. 

"Like what...?" 

Miyako bit he lip hard, until she drew blood. He tongue darting to lick it clean. 

"If the baby dies...she'll die...Butch hit her last week...so..." 

"Don't tell me she's going to die here! Please don't tell me that!" Kaoru pleaded. 

The look on Miyako's face told it all. The baby dies. Momoko dies. Kaoru couldn't afford that loss...no matter how much they changed her...Momoko couldn't die. She had a family! They couldn't deprive her of that. But then again, she wasn't being separated from her family, she was going to have one. 

"Then where does that make us stand at? If they think we're going to end up like Momoko, then they're wrong." 

XxXxXxXxXxXx 

Butch grabbed a pool cue, playing a round of just knocking the pool balls into the sockets out of sheer boredom. Looking over his shoulder to Brick, smirking. 

"Oh hey bro, want me to set up a game?" 

Brick rolled his eyes, and smacked the pool stick from Butch's hand. Startling him a bit. 

"Woah. Shouldn't you be with pinky?" 

The leader scoffed, kicked Butch's right knee with enough force to have him on one knee. Glaring down at his brother with a look of disappointment. 

"We're all suppose to be there. I just came to get your ass." 

Butch got back up, dusting himself off. Crossing his arms, and leaning against a nearby wall. 

"She's not mine. Why should I go?" 

It was a family thing. Butch knew he had to go. No exceptions. 

"Are you saying we call this whole thing off? Kill them?" 

The green eyed RowdyRuff scowled, and shook his head slowly. Starting over to his way where the infirmary was.

"Besides if she dies, your girl dies." 

That was fair wasn't it? Butch was the one who hit Momoko, and her death would be the green ruffs fault. Not to mention, this was Brick's property they were dealing with. That was nothing to be screwed with. 

"Fuck you. You gonna say the same to Boomer if he talks back?" Butch mocked. 

"Nope. Just you." Brick flipped him off, shoving his younger brother into a wall. 

"We were against torture you fucker. Just be lucky Kaoru isn't suffering." 

Butch sighed heavily. He knew what he did was wrong, it it was fun. That was all that mattered to him. He did need something to entertain himself with, and Momoko's pain was the best. 

"Hurry it up." The red eyed teenager growled, shoving Butch more to the door, until he had no option but to open it. 

Opening the door to the infirmary, seeing Mojo, Boomer, and Momoko. 

"Hey pinky." 

"Butch." Momoko said lowly, without much emotion. But she still acknowledged him. 

She turned her gaze to Brick, and nodded. 

"Master." Momoko said hopefully. 

* * *

Me: Review pwease :3


	8. Deleting The Story

**CANCELLED.**

**If you're reading this it's true.**

**I'm deleting this story.**

**I have no inspiration whatsoever, and to continue would be torture.**

**Sorry about the inconvenience.**

**If this concerns you to an extent, please look at my profile, to find out how you can prevent canceling this story. By review, or PM you can request the story be restored, however it's highly unlikely I'll continue, or you can give me idea's or say how you would like the story to be more of.**

**A million times sorry...**

**~ DuskyHorizon**


End file.
